


I Just Can't Help But Touch You

by Kenzigrl22



Category: One Direction
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Smut, Tour Bus Fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 18:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/827432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenzigrl22/pseuds/Kenzigrl22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall loves touching Liam and Liam can’t help but feel the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Just Can't Help But Touch You

**Author's Note:**

> A repost from my tumblr. (:

Niall couldn’t help but touch the older boy every chance he got. He didn’t care if it was in interviews or just them strolling down the street, Niall always needed to find a way to touch the boy. He didn’t care if the fans noticed but most of the time he tried to make it subtle. Of course that seemed to fail a lot as well once Niall was touching Liam, Liam usually would find a way to touch him.

As they walked onto the set of the interview, Niall grinned at the sight of the couch and was quick to plop down beside Liam who had sat on one end. Flashing a grin at Liam he couldn’t help but sigh and lean against the older boy. As the interviewer settled down, Niall heard her begin to ask the questions. As the interview dragged on Niall grinned as Liam slid his arm around his shoulders and pulled him closer. Settling his head on the boy’s shoulder he could see the interviewer eyeing them but turned back to Harry asking him a question.

As the interview went on, Niall had moved his head off the shoulder but had settled his hand on Liam’s thigh. Then from there he felt as Liam moved his hand from out of sight and slowly began to tickle the back of his neck. He did his best to remain calm but slowly began to squeeze Liam’s leg. They knew what they were doing to each other and all Niall did was smile and try to repress the thoughts of Liam’s mouth on his and their bodies pressed together. He slowly began to chew his lip and he glanced over at Liam who was trying to seem relaxed but he knew the boy was in the same position as him. As their eyes locked, Niall nonchalantly licked his bottom lip and he watched as Liam’s eyes widened.

Turning his head back to the interviewer he was relieved when the interview wrapped and he waited for the other boys to stand. Hopping up he walked close behind Zayn while Liam did the same to him. Finally as they shuffled out of the room, Niall sent Liam a look that he knew the boy would understand. Walking into the dressing room they gathered up what they left behind before walking at a quick speed towards their tour bus. As the climbed on Niall felt as Liam’s hand grabbed his and tugged him back towards the bunk area.

They climbed into Niall’s and slid the curtain close and with that their lips were on each other. Niall felt as Liam’s hands roamed over his body before tugging at his shirt. As his shirt came off, Niall pulled off Liam’s and grinned as his fingers ran across the older boys chest. Liam’s lips crashed upon his once more and the two worked on each other’s trousers and as Niall shoved down Liam’s he raised his hips up to allow Liam to do the same.

As his trousers slipped off he felt as Liam’s worked his way down, leaving kisses along Niall’s chest before lightly plucking one on the Irish lads hard on. At the kiss he felt his member twitch and he saw Liam smile before taking him whole into his mouth. Niall wriggled beneath Liam’s mouth and he bit his lip trying to hold back his moans. He felt as Liam used his teeth to nip and his tongue to swirl around his head and balls. With each new movement, Niall could feel himself getting closer and he whined, “Li, I’m about to come and I want to be in you!”

He watched as Liam grinned and Niall reached down tugging the boy up allowing their lips to meet for a brief second before Niall flipped positions with Liam. Grinning he looked down at Liam and as he lined himself up he whispered, “I hoped your saliva was enough lube for this.” As he spoke the final word he slowly began to enter Liam and he saw his boyfriend’s face screw up but then relax. Smiling Niall began to slowly thrust into the boy and used his free hand to begin to pump Liam’s hard on.

He felt as Liam’s mouth fell open and he began to softly moan from the sensations. Smirking, Niall started to pick up the pace until Liam was bucking his hips forward to meet Niall’s. He knew that Liam’s moans would soon fill the whole bus so he leaned down placing his lips on the boys. As they began to kiss, Niall began to thrust faster and he felt Liam swat his hand away taking his own hard on in his hand. He knew Liam would match his pace and soon the moans vibrating against Niall’s lips indicated that Liam had reached his peak.

Breaking the kiss he quickened his pace and just as he felt he was about to come pulled out releasing all over Liam’s chest. He watched as Liam reached for the towel they stashed in the bunk but before he could clean himself off, Niall was slowly licking the come off. He felt as Liam began to quiver under his tongue and as he finished he leaned up allowing the boy to taste himself as they kissed. Breaking it he smirked and remarked, “I love you.” He watched as Liam grinned and replied, “Love you more Ni.”

Staying there for a few seconds, Niall frowned as his stomach grumbled. He grinned as Liam laughed, “Come on and lets get some food.” They tugged on their clothes and slid out of the bunk. Walking into the front they saw all three boys turn to glare at them and Zayn remark, “Could you guys be any louder?” Niall blushed but Liam merely quipped, “Sorry Z didn’t mean to be.” Grinning, Niall wandered over to the small kitchenette and grabbed a bag of chips as Liam settled down at the table.


End file.
